Mates
Mate is the general world's terminology for a married couple or bonded couple. Mates do not have to be legally married to be viewed as mates, only bonded. Taking a Mate The process of taking a mate can be either very long or very short, depending on the cats involved. Mating usually involves some type of courtship beforehand. Two cats are usually considered mates after some declaration of love has been made, or the period of courtship has ended and they are still together. It is not uncommon for the lower dynamic in a couple to court the upper dynamic, rather than the other way around. Clan cats usually take a mate within their own Clan, as doing otherwise is against the Omicron Code. However, there have been cases when Clan cats either take a mate outside of the Clans, or within another Clan. It is considered highly unusual for someone to have more than one mate. However, if a pair breaks up or one member of the pair dies, they will usually take a second mate. Courtship Courtship is usually done when two cats are rabbit feet, lambdas, or young omicrons. It begins with one cat asking another if they may court them. If the answer is no, they usually go their separate ways. If the answer is yes, they will begin by giving gifts, saving prey for their courted one, or spending more time with them. This usually goes on for a few months before they decide if they officially want to be mates or not. Mating Mating is usually done after the period of courtship ends, and the lower dynamic in the couple (if there is one) goes into heat. The couple is given a good bit of privacy, and they usually use the Clans heat-nesting den to mate in. It is not usually common for a pregnancy to occur at this stage. Bonding Bonding is usually done the first time an official couple mates. For this to occur, each member of the couple must bite the other, breaking the skin, on the neck where the scent glands are located. A mark will later appear, signifying their bond. This bond can be broken, but it is incredibly painful. Some point after bonding, a pregnancy will usually occur, usually in the lower dynamic's next heat cycle. Breaking Up In the general universe, a break up before the bonding process is not seen as a big deal. If it happens after the bonding process, it is incredibly painful for both parties involved, even if one of them dies. Death is the most common cause of a couple breaking up, but there are other reasons as well. Reasons Mates break up mainly for the following reasons: * They decide they are not suited for each other or do not truly love each other anymore. * One cat does not love the other anymore. * One cat does not truly love their mate back and has feelings for another. * Ending a forbidden relationship by mutual agreement, realizing their Clans are more important than their love. * Disagreements, mistrust, or misunderstanding. * Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior. * One of the cats leaves the Clan. * One of the cats dies. Restrictions * Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as a mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of the Omicron Code, as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and are usually not trusted. * Healers cannot take a mate until their trainee is fully trained. * Rabbit feet and lambdas do not take mates, as they are too young and kits born would distract a rabbit foot/lambda from their duties. However, some rabbit feet/lambdas do go through the courtship process, just not mating or bonding. Related Romances There are variant relationships with similar aspects to mates or courting behavior. However, these couplings are not considered mates for various reasons and never resulted in kits. Keep in mind, none of these cats ever became mates, but it is largely hinted that they might have become mates later. Main examples of these are: * Twilightfeather and Nightstorm Reasons Common reasons why these aren't true mates are the following: * One or both were rabbit feet/lambdas at the time and were too young for a mate. * It was forbidden by the Omicron Code and one or both of them refused to break it. * Were never in an official relationship. * Were never clearly described as mates or resulted in kits (Twilightfeather and Nightstorm). * Realized they were related. * Author decided they didn't like them together. List of Mates Clan of Air * Mouseleaf and Russetcloud * Skippercloud and Dipperflower * Hazelfur and Gannetstar * Kestrelclaw and Partridgeface Clan of Earth * Lynxstream and Opalfire * Shrewlight and Amberlight * Yellowflower and Dirtstep * Breezeeye and Redjaw * Crookedwinter and Wetbelly Clan of Fire * Ploverstream and Nightstorm * Fleckheart and Applecloud * Wasppelt and Spidercloud * Robinface and Maplecloud * Dawnnight and Weaselfrost Clan of Water * Thymenose and Cloudstar * Pheasantfoot and Railclaw * Asterstream and Foxstorm * Goldenfang and Hawkflight * Otterfoot and Sagestorm * Speckleheart and Murkclaw Clan of Light * N/A Half-Clan * N/A Clanless Cats * Amara and Kieran Tribe / Ancient Clan Cats * N/A References and Citations WIP Category:Clan life